Wedding Fever
by Pafoof
Summary: Ianto didn't know when the pressing desire came back to him after he lost Lisa but he sorely wanted to be theone to put a ring on Jack's finger.  Will Jack play the defensive role and protect the Welshman or will he accept Ianto's affections?
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Fever

Disclaimer: Not mine

Ianto Jones stood nearly blinded by all the diamonds and wondered how biased Cardiff really was. There were quite a large homosexual population in Cardiff but he couldn't picture a single one of these rings on Jack's finger without bursting out laughing. These were for gorgeous girls like Gwen and Tosh to wear, put on their fingers by devilishly charming men who had stolen their hearts. Ianto was no longer one of those charming men with a girl on his arm, now he was charmed by a man who could never give him this. Gwen was away on her honeymoon and Ianto couldn't get the idea out of his head since he had watched Rhys slip that rock onto a slim finger.

Gwen was the one with a normal life, Jack had stressed that from the moment she stumbled upon the craziest adventure of her simple life. She was the one with a partner, a wedding, and would no doubt pop out a baby in a few years. She got to have a beautiful family and Ianto wanted to know why. He remembered well working for Torchwood London. While Yvonne had many issues on how to run things, she did give her employees as much independence as possible. Ianto had known plenty of people with families even the top agents who worked just as much as he did now.

Jack may never be able to give him this, but why couldn't Jack receive this? Jack deserved love as much as nay man and Ianto had seen the longing on his face during the ceremony. Owen was convinced it was for Gwen but Ianto didn't think it was so specific. He thought it was longing for a family and a life outside of Torchwood. He used to have one so why wouldn't he want it again? He wandered down and saw a slim selection of bands but they were gorgeous enough. He picked out one that he could see Jack wearing and headed to work.

Hours later he fingered the band and had trouble not telling one of the team. They had gotten so close but he couldn't risk Jack knowing beforehand. He didn't want to give the immortal time to think, just time to give him an honest reaction. He would think it selfish of him to accept such a thing and he would try to protect the both of them from getting hurt. He didn't want to be protected. He wanted to see this ring on Jack's finger. He was very good at thinking things through and he couldn't see a reason why they couldn't do this seemingly normal thing.

Ianto trailed up to Jack's office, this was certainly not the moment but he needed to gauge the mood his captain was in today to know whether to implement any sort of plans. Jack was sitting and staring at the computer screen with a shocked and slightly lost look on his face. Ianto peered over his shoulder to find it was an email from Gwen. She was on her honeymoon but still writing to Jack? Rhys was surely a saint.

"What's that?" Ianto laid a hand on Jack's shoulder to alert the immortal to his presence and Jack started and immediately closed the email. Ianto frowned until he saw the guilt that tainted the clear blue roaming over him.

"It was Gwen's report on the nostrovite incident."

'Better known as Gwen's wedding" The two exchanged smiles briefly before Jack's fell. Ianto sat in his lap and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. "And what has you so upset? I think the wedding turned out as well as any Torchwood one could have. Gwen's not upset with you is she?" Jack paused and Ianto opened his mouth to share his thoughts on Gwen for blaming his lover for something so ridiculous when she had volunteered to go chase it in the first place.

"Ianto, the nostrovite turned into me briefly. I'm assuming it wanted the best way to render Gwen defenseless. It said awful things to her. Things that played with her heart and I feel horrible. It was nothing obvious I guess, but things that would make her think that I loved her. That I wanted to be in Rhys' place and walk her down the aisle. She loves me Ianto and she's hurting. I hate doing it to her." Ianto sighed and kissed Jack softly.

"Cariad, she shouldn't have let herself fall. She knew you were with me and fell anyway. You flirt with everyone, she's been around long enough to know that. It's harmless Jack, don't feel bad. If she wanted something more or someone else she should have chosen well before her wedding day." Jack shook his head.

"You can't always help who you fall for, love is so uncontrollable." Ianto sighed and got up to lean against the desk next to his lover.

"She's in love with the idea of you Jack, a dashing hero who also happens to be friendly, compassionate, and able to understand anything. She would never make you happy and vice versa. She wants something that you aren't. If she saw you flirt with anything that breathed you know she'd go crazy. Come on, you need a roof and I need some fresh air. Tosh and Owen will handle it for an hour or so. Rift predictor says so." Jack groaned and allowed Ianto to pull him to his feet. Hand in hand they headed out of the Hub and out into the night.

!

Ianto swiped at his cheeks and twirled the ring between his wet fingers. He still hadn't approached Jack with the ring and now he wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. Maybe Jack had grown out of the wedding thing, perhaps he had been married so many times that it didn't hold anything for him anymore. The hype of marriage was a thing in the 21at century, perhaps Jack didn't care because he wasn't brought up to believe that it was one of the goals in life. Ianto wasn't even sure when it had become so important to him for a second time. After Lisa he had given up on traditional and settled for enigmatic.

The man of enigma seemed to care more for Gwen's poor conscious than for him. She wouldn't have let it go and Ianto, knowing everything as he did, let her see it through. Besides, when Jack left again he didn't want to carry the burden alone. Nikki Bevan was just another consequence of Gwen never obeying orders. Ianto didn't believe in secrets, not anymore. The team had helped him through everything. When Jack had disappeared he had leaned on them for months, lying to them afterward seemed nearly criminal.

Jack and him had had a row, not entirely unusual. Everyone did at some point, they were rare but not shocking. He wasn't even going to yell back at first. He had assumed that Jack was upset that Ianto hadn't kept his confidence. No one had the right to tell other's secrets and Ianto completely agreed with that.

But no, it was all about Gwen.

The last year had had a lot of Gwen in it and Ianto didn't particularly like it. Gwen was still growing on him but to be so bloody "concerned" that you had to belittle and make your lover feel an inch tall irked Ianto on a deep level. Gwen would be fire, she fucked up but it hadn't done permanent damage and it hadn't been the first time. The team had been mainly ignorant about the entire situation until this morning so it hadn't even disrupted work all that much. Jack wasn't acting as a boss, he was simply being Jack Harkness.

A sob wracked his body as these thoughts and so many more whirled through his head. He wanted Jack to marry him more than anything recently. He wanted that intimacy and claim. They wouldn't stop work for Torchwood and they wouldn't stop being fucked up. They would be as dysfunctional as ever but at least through all the pain and craziness Ianto would have a ring to remind him that someone had promised in front of everyone to be there at the end of each and every day. He needed a rock and maybe Jack and others would argue that a ring and certificate were just a piece of jewelry and paper to signify what they already knew but Ianto needed that to hold onto.

"Have my things become your things now?" The question had a grin in it but Ianto had no quip to throw back, only a bitter sadness at the last while his life had been through. Letting go of lifelong dreams was hard and it took a long time to come to terms with it. It was a slow process that happened in pieces and each piece needed to be worked through. Like a maze, dreams had layers and dead ends. You thought you were fine until a turn threw you for a loop and there it was again. The dream your heart hadn't lost yet.

"No sir, just kind of ended up here." Ianto heard a sigh on the wind and really hoped Jack didn't want to finish what they had started in the Hub. He couldn't do it right now.

"I really made you feel like shit if the sir it back, huh?" Jack's heavy booted footsteps came closer to him Ianto tensed and took a deep breath while once again clearing his face of moisture.

"I felt about an inch tall yeah, but at least Gwen feels better, oh wait that's right she doesn't." The footsteps abruptly stopped.

"Ianto, I'm sorry. I lost control of my temper but you told her things that I didn't want anyone to know. I thought I could trust – "

"Don't fucking play that card with me!" Ianto snapped as he whirled to face Jack. "The only reason you're upset is because Gwen bloody Cooper is! God forbid she's hurt by her own stupidity. You told her to leave it and then when she found out you told her to leave innocent people out of it but she brought a poor woman to see her broken son. She fucked up Jack, that's it. Bu no, you belittle your boyfriend for the sake of some pretty smile sent your way!"

"Wait, boyfriend? Ianto–" Ianto was beyond listening and the tears rolled for the third time that day and he stepped so that he was toe to toe with the Captain.

"Yes Jack, dates and shagging and kind words normally sum up to being a lover, a boyfriend. I have labels and I have labeled myself as your boyfriend. Why I'd do that to myself is a mystery because you just want to see how many people you can get to fall in love with you. Gwen already is and I am, who the fuck is next?" The ring slipped form his shaking fingers and Ianto was tempted to bury his face in his hands. This was going so wrong and he loved Jack so very much. He hated feeling second and tonight he truly did. Jack picked it up and held it between them at eye level.

"Ianto, what is this?" Another sob wracked through him at the piercing gaze. Those eyes always undid him and Jack would never understand ny of this. Jealousy, the need for reassurance, it wasn't something he ever felt. He needed to be assured he was a good human being after making cruelly hard decisions but he never doubted who he was and that he was loved. He didn't need a ring and publicity. He liked the attention but he didn't need it like the air. Jack had tossed his world into orbit and the ring was a little gravity. He may be attracted to a man but his wishes had never changed.

Jack's eyes softened and he took a step forward but Ianto countered him.

"It's an engagement ring Jack." A look of confusion passed over Jack's face. The eyes flickered closed. Jack held it out to the Welshman.

"So, who asked you then? I wasn't aware you were seeing anyone." Ianto shook his head and ran a hand roughly through his hair.

"It was for you." Silence filled the space between them louder than the captain's echoing shouts an hour ago. Ianto closed his eyes. Jack would say no and he knew that now. "It was from me to you. I guess the entire hype got to me. I go for months without the thought crossing my mind but all of a sudden I remember who I was before all this. Before I met you that was what I was working on. I had the education and job under control and next was getting married and starting a family. It was Lisa, then I moved on and now its fallen onto you." Ianto jumped when strong arms wrapped around him. He felt a drop fall on his head and was irrationally irritated at the rain. He opened his eyes and realized that it was a tear of Jack's. Jack was crying.

"Ianto, I love you. I really do. It has been a few decades since I was down on one knee. You are an incredible human being that has stood out from centuries of people. I'm not sure if a marriage would work between us. We work together and I can't base those decisions with consideration of a ring. It's too risky."

"I'm not expecting to be a favorite, I just want to be yours. You saw Owen's face at the wedding. Gwen marrying Rhys meant that any affair was forever over and Owen respected that. More that claiming you, I just want this for me. This is how I know to express love from one person to another. You start something, a family. Please Jack, please marry me and make me at peace with everything. I love you Jack Harkness and I would plead for your hand in marriage. Hell, I am pleading. I know its been years and it will hurt so much in the end but I want to make these next thirty years or so the best you've had in a long time." Ianto slipped out of Jack's arms and took the ring from his slack grip. He slowly slid to one knee and held the ring up even as rain really did begin to fall in a torrent.

"Cariad -"

"Will you marry me?" The words seemed to rob the breath out of Jack completely and Ianto could tell his mind was completely blank and had no hope of over-analyzing anything. He launched himself at Ianto and kissed him hard. Gradually the kisses grew softer and soon they were lazily kissing on a roof in Cardiff.

"Ianto, I will make us both happy and marry you. I never would have guessed that shy little you would be the one proposing." Ianto smiled and blushed. "You are full of surprises Jones Ianto Jones."

Ianto's breath caught as he remembered something.

"Not necessarily completely tied to you, I may have applied for adoption."

"Pardon?"

TBC

**I hope I did decently with these boys. I love them so much so you experienced writers better let me know if I totally messed up! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Not necessarily completely tied to you, I may have applied for adoption."

"Pardon?" Jack slowly untwined himself and Ianto felt that perhaps this hadn't been the best time to bring it up but it was one of those things he had to get out before he forgot yet again. "Who? Why would you think that's a good idea?"

"It's that kid that was affected by that traveling show. His parents were stolen from him by Torchwood so I thought it would be fitting if we took care of him for once. I couldn't just throw a cover story for a kid." Jack was shaking his head and Ianto wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

"Ianto, we have programs for that. We have foster care and people in UNIT that would adopt him. It's insanity to think that we could have someone on our team adopt a kid. You're gone for days at a time sometimes. So you thought that after this impulsive decision it was time to ask me to marry you in some version of being knocked up?" This was going completely wrong and Ianto wanted to just take back the last five minutes.

"No!, No, no, no, it wasn't like that at all!" Jack held up his hand to stop any ramble of words. Ianto didn't need to feel guilty for this. The words had come before the thoughts.

'I know it wasn't, I'm sorry. I need to think about this all okay?" Ianto numbly nodded as Jack exited the roof. Well, Jack had taken the ring but maybe this was too much even for a man like Jack Harkness. Ianto sighed and picked up his jacket while brushing it off the best he could. He couldn't forget to pick up laundry soap on the way home again, that would be nearly disastrous for tomorrow.

Ianto stepped onto the busy Cardiff nightlife and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. He should have left that damn roof earlier to avoid all of this. The rain let up and Ianto shivered as the thought of a hot shower came to him, His night just worsened a few degrees as he saw Owen walking out of a bar with his arm around the waist of a pretty brunette. He seemed to be only half into the conversation as it was and the minute their eyes met Ianto could nearly hear the half formed excuse he gave the girl before having a new track. Ianto sighed and leaned against the side of a building to wait for the Torchwood medic to join him.

Owen leaned next to him and pulled out a pack of Camels and suddenly Ianto itched for one like he hadn't since university. Cigarettes helped get him through exams and every other stressful thing about college. He eyed the pack with a little guilt and a whole lot of want. Owen grinned and offered him the pack. Ianto sheepishly smiled back before taking one.

"So did you and the boss decide to hit a club? Didn't take you as the type honestly, then again I'm not sure what type you are anymore. What's up with the cancer stick?" Ianto shook his head as he blew smoke out into the night air.

"You're one to talk _doctor_ Harper."

"Oi, like my mentor once told me, doctors are the only ones in the universe who could have a right to smoke. They bloody well know the consequences the best out of anyone. You haven't had a smoke since Harkness swept back into this planet, what's going on?" Ianto knew this was coming, Owen never avoided a topic. The more uncomfortable the topic, the faster it would come up with the medic.

"I may have lost my...well, him." Owen snorted.

"I see you haven't even figured out what the fuck the two of you are. Brilliant Jones, didn't I tell you to sort that out with him months ago? Teaboy, you're OCD, accept it and fit things into it. To be remotely happy with Jack you need to have a definition of what the pair of you are together. This is an old conversation." Ianto sighed again and took a large drag that burned his nostrils in a pleasant way.

"I know what the fuck we are now, not sure I want to say it just yet." Ianto sighed. "Owen, Jack is my fiancé." Owen dropped his cigarette and swore as it went out on the wet pavement.

"Please tell me you're having me on. Harkness doesn't get engaged! Who proposed?"

"I did, and I'm not entirely sure it was a good idea. He was utterly speechless and it started the way I wanted but then I blabbed and now he thinks I only asked him to marry me because I applied for bloody adoption! Why is everything I go to do a fucked up mess?" Owen pushed off the wall and came around to face him.

"I'm proud of you mate, really. You've come a long ways from the lad that wouldn't say two words to anyone in fear of offending someone or being shunned. You're gained a spine Ianto and part of that is to do with Jack. It was good of you to adopt a son, we'll figure the technicalities out later. We always do. If Jack can't respect your want of a proper life then fuck him. I've told you before that the world is much bigger than the Hub. Gwen is working on recruitment as we speak. We'll get some people in that can help and you'll have much more time. Trust me, it used to be just Tosh, Jack and I, more people always means more free time. We're all obsessed with the job but if you want a family then you keep fighting for it." Ianto swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Oh and Tosh did mention that you were approved. Once Social Services checks your house out you'll be a dad." Ianto couldn't help the soft smile that spread across his face. That kid was adorable and Ianto knew that he could help the poor child work through his parent's deaths. He didn't deserve to be lied to about something like that. The little boy had no one left so how couldn't he be perfect for a Torchwood adoption? Didn't Jack find people who were broken and had no one left to recruit for employment?

"Thanks Owen, you really think this is a good idea then?" Owen rolled his eyes and clapped Ianto on the shoulder.

"Yeah teaoby, parenthood might suit you." Ianto waved as he headed toward his flat.

!

Ianto barely contained his excitement as the small midnight blue car pulled up in front of his house. He fingered his off phone and struggled not to turn it on. Owen had assured him that whatever it was the four of them could handle it without him and starbucks would hardly kill them. A little boy, his son, named Evan who would for the next twelve years hold the second bedroom was arriving this very moment. A tall woman got out of the car and she slowly walked around to open the side door for her passenger. Evan looked around in wonder and gave Ianto a shy smile. Ianto returned it and reached to take the small bag from the woman.

"Thank you so much for bringing him." The woman only gave a curt nod before walking back to the driver's seat. Ianto shot a bewildered look at her back before turning his gaze to the little boy that stood in front of him. He barely came to Ianto's hip and had light brown hair much like Jack's. He had blue eyes that blinked at him hesitantly, if blinks could be hesitant. Ianto held out a hand and the hesitant eyes locked on it immediately.

"Come on, don't be scared. My name is Jones, Ianto Jones and I'm going to take care of you." The child didn't move but studied Ianto intently. Ianto knew it was best to wait it out and that this was more important than his OCD making thousands of thoughts run through his head of all that wasn't getting done the longer he stood here with this child. Screeching tires made the decision for Evan and he leapt toward Ianto as a black SUV stopped feet from where the child had been standing. Ianto put an arm around him and watched Jack climb out. The Captain slammed the door shut and in five angry strides was in Ianto's personal space. Ianto felt Evan shrink into his side and held up a hand before Jack could get a syllable out.

"Whatever you need to say it can wait." Jack huffed and Ianto heard him following as he led Evan inside. A sandwich sat on the table and Evan looked at Ianto then at the sandwich hopefully. Ianto nodded silently and Evan raced to the table. Ianto smiled and stood behind the chair. "Alright Evan, I'm going back outside with this man but I promise I will be right back." Evan nodded as he munched.

This time Jack led the way as they retraced their steps to the lawn feet away from the Torchwood vehicle. Ianto fought not to roll his eyes at Jack's anger. No doubt it was over something incredibly stupid, he wasn't in a hurry so the world couldn't be ending. He supposed he better get used to these useless arguments because once they were married the frequency would no doubt increase. It would be hard to get used to an angry Jack when the world wasn't in jeopardy but they would manage.

"Where were you? I've tried calling you four times! Ianto you need to have your phone on you!" Jack roared into the empty street. Ianto couldn't believe what he was hearing and let out a huff of exasperation.

"I turned it off for a few hours Jack, I wanted to get Evan–"

"Who?"

"Evan," Ianto gestured vaguely behind him at his house which held his new small charge. "The boy who needs some love and care. I told Owen I'd be in around one this afternoon. It's taking a half day Jack, and they are heard of." Jack ran a hand through his hair and took a step toward Ianto who didn't move back.

"Why the hell would tell Owen bloody Harper instead of me that you were coming in late today? Ianto I am your boss and-"

"Oh, so today you're my boss? Will tomorrow make you my lover again? I didn't tell you because you wouldn't think this is important. If you don't think that it is bloody well important than it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. I know you better than anyone and you would never understand why this is important. This is me doing what you always wanted, building a life outside of Torchwood, or do you only feed that speech to Gwen? Does it only apply to people who have lives before you sweep in?" Jack stared at him for a moment before spinning on his heel to take off for the SUV. He paused with his hand on he handle.

"I guess get that taken care of and get to the Hub. We have work to take care of. The Rift doesn't give a shit about anyone's plans for adoption and I'm sure it will give us hell." Jack got in the SUV and slammed the door shut. Ianto fought tears and waited for the raoaring that would sweep Jack away and instead found himself holding his breath as the window rolled down. "Oh and Ianto, this is exactly why I didn't want to take this ring. This is exactly what happens. I'll see you later." Ianto felt fury over come him and he slammed a hand on either side of the open window.

"_That_ is your future child if you still want to be my husband and if I'm not good enough to make a family with then fuck you Jack. This is what I want out of life. It took me years to figure it out and I finally did. You're not taking it away from me. And one last thing, this argument would have gone no different whether you have a god damn ring or not! You're still a first-class jack-ass who I can't stand sometimes! You better like running to Starbucks since I won't be in for awhile." Ianto pushed off the car and headed inside.


	3. Afternath

**I don't own Torchwood.**

Ianto felt as though he was drowning slowly. That the air around him was pressing in and making him choke. His head was pounding in his temples so hard as to make him wince every few seconds. His eyes felt raw and he fought not to rub at them again. How could his world end in just a few days? Nothing would ever be the same, nothing,

He heard footsteps and was afraid to look up. He knew it was Jack, Gwen had gone home; home to her husband after cuddling in Jack's arms. He supposed she would never change. He took a deep breath and stood up. The Hub was eerily silent and he fought a sob as he took shaky steps toward his coffee machine. Jack cut him off half-way there and he didn't know what to say. They hadn't spoken since the fight outside the SUV.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice was quiet and full of concern and love. Ianto heart fluttered against his chest as the tone he had missed was back. The words were no longer biting and it brought the tears forth once again. Jack immediately brought a hand to rest on his waist and pull him closer. Ianto buried his nose into the captain's shoulder and tried to stop his tears.

"I can't believe they're gone." Ianto's voice was hoarse and sounded like a frog's instead of the rich one he normally used. Jack brought a hand to his hair and started stroking it rhythmically. The sobs shook Ianto harder as flashes of Tosh and Owen filled his mind. From the day he first met them, when Tosh hugged him instantly and Owen dubbed him Teaboy, to the last bickering argument he had with Owen over rugby the other morning. They had been family and now he had to pack them away in boxes.

"I know it hurts Ianto, it fucking kills you." Jack's own voice was choked and Ianto stroked his back through his RAF coat. After several minutes of comfort Ianto took a deep breath and pulled away. He felt a fraction better but abandoned the idea of making coffee in the Hub right now. He grabbed his overcoat and turned to face Jack who stood watching him with the corners of his mouth turned up. Ianto raised an eyebrow/

"What?" Jack chuckled and headed toward the cog door.

"Nothing." Ianto followed him outside where it was dark out and the city was asleep. The wind was picking up and promising rain. Ianto fell into step with the captain as they headed around the bay toward Rihannon's house which held their son. Jack offered his hand and Ianto clutched it. Jack smiled and squeezed lightly.

"So is Mr. Straight coming out of the closet?" Ianto blushed but couldn't help a small laugh.

"You really think I'm straight?" Jack grinned at him wickedly before heading for a fish and chips stand.

"Well it happens to be what your status says." Ianto fumed silently while Jack ordered for the both of them. They headed to a bench and sat side by side.

"You've been stalking me sir, that is certainly harassment of the highest sort. I might have to call the union." Jack laughed loudly and put an arm around the young Welshman. Ianto should probably be wondering how they could make up like this, like nothing had ever happened after the daggers they threw at each other in the form of hurtful words. Then after the death and destruction they had seen in the last twenty-four hours including the deaths of two of their team it seemed wrong to be so casual about it. Sitting on the edge of the bay and feeling the soft breeze while smelling the fresh water was something they would never be able to do again. Ianto found he could no longer eat the food that had smelt heavenly moments ago.

"Something wrong/" Jack asked as he put more sauce on his fish. Ianto fought not to cry again. They were finally having a peaceful moment together where they were getting along and acting like a truly engaged couple and he didn't want to ruin it for anything. He pressed his lips together and begged his mind to let him be for one minute.

It couldn't.

"What are we doing Jack? The two best people I've ever met in the world just died and here we are eating and laughing like nothing ever happened! I have a son who hasn't seen me for days and is going to find out he's lost more people in his young life. I have obligations at home and things I should be taking care of at work but here I am sitting and stuffing my face. It's– "

"–called living Ianto. Like I said to you both, the end is where we start from. We start over and carry them with us. We learn from them and hold to their advice. I guarantee for the next decade I'll have a little Owen in my head making caustic comments every five minutes. We can't just stop time Ianto, we do what they can't. We honor their memory but we still live." Ianto nodded and rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess that's exactly what we do."

!

It was a hot day.

It was the kind of heat that made you sweat just by sitting still. It made you sticky and thirsty constantly. Jack had decided that it was far too hot to be cooped up underground and that they could take the day off and he would call Gwen if they needed her. Gwen was off to the beach so Ianto doubted that she would be much help in a hurry but he didn't much care as he watched Evan run around through the sprinkler.

It had only been two months since he had adopted Evan but it felt almost as if they had raised him. There were times he missed his parents but for the most part he took to Ianto easily enough. Jack came to adore him soon enough and it was so like having a family that Ianto could die happy. Any other engaged couple would probably be planning their wedding but Ianto figured the more elaborate the plans, the more Torchwood would mess it up.

"Lemonade darling?" Ianto looked up to see Jack in his shorts with no shirt on and was tempted to ravish him right then and there. He slowly took the proffered glass and swallowed hard. Damn pheromones.

"Why thank you, kind sir. " Jack leaned down to kiss him slowly and thoroughly. Ianto hooked a hand around the back of his neck until pattering footsteps made them break apart before Evan was between them.

"Lemonade! I'm so thirsty!"

"You mean you didn't drink all the water from the sprinkler? You've been out there for hours squirt." Jack called back as Evan came running across the lawn towards the deck. Jack's Victorian was being put to use for the first time in years but it was gorgeous and perfect. Much better for the three of them than Ianto's small apartment.

"No, Tad says its–" The high voice was cut with a wail and Ianto was instantly at the boy's side and scooping him up in his arms. He stroked his hair and sat on the porch steps.

"What's wrong Cariad? What's happened?" Evan clung to Ianto around his neck and struggled to stop the tears.

"My foot hurts." Ianto reached down to inspect it and looked up to meet Jack's gaze.

"Poor kid stepped on a bee. Will you grab me a pair of tweezers? I'm pretty sure the stinger is still in there." Jack nodded and the only sound in the yard was sniffles from the young boy in Ianto's arms. Jack shortly returned and Ianto transferred Evan to his arms so that he could better examine the sting. Evan whimpered slightly at leaving his Tad but soon enough warmed up to Jack. Ianto was glad that Evan seemed pretty calm about the whole thing and went to grab the stinger out of the small heel...

Only to get a kick straight in the nose.

Ianto gritted his teeth together and fought not to swear in any sort of language and held his hands up to his nose.

"I want Owen!" The wail nearly tore Ianto in two and his heart broke for his son. Owen had always taken care of anything medical and mostly managed to make it painless. Jack's face was pinched as far as Ianto could see and he grabbed at a towel for his streaming nose. Evan began screaming for his uncle and couldn't even hear Jack trying to calm him down.

"Son, Owen isn't here anymore. He–"

"Owen! Make him come back! I want Owen to get it out! No one else can do it!" Jack tried to pick him up but Evan just kept squirming and calling for his late uncle. Jack could only sit and wait for Evan to cry himself out.

Hours later the house was silent and Ianto was pouring coffee into mugs and trying to ignore the gnawing in his chest that had been present all day. He was exhausted from a day that was supposed to be relaxing. Ianto had managed to get it out after hours of fighting and screaming. Evan had eventually cried himself to sleep and the house was quiet at last.

"God, that killed me." Jack said softly as he took the offered mug. Ianto nodded in agreement and sat next to him.

"You're lucky you have so many lives. Poor me only having one, Evan'll do me in one day I swear." Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto and kissed his temple.

"I miss him. I miss _them_" The air rang and Ianto fought not to let emotions wash over him.

"Yeah Jack, I miss him too. It's funny because we weren't all that close but it is killing me he's not around. Tosh too, they're so irreplaceable." Jack set his mug down and got more comfortably situated.

"Sorry to tell you that everyone is. I haven't met a single person I was able to replace yet." All of a sudden it hit Ianto that one day Jack would go on without him. That the pain he felt now would be magnified and much more raw. Jack would have to live with that forever, alone.

"Thank you Cariad." Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"For what?"

"Giving me your heart, I know how hard it was. Or at least I think I'm starting to." Jack said nothing but a faint beeping from the counter in the kitchen let them know that the Rift needed them to clean up after it again. Jack swore and went to check it while Ianto cleaned up mugs.

"Damn Weevils."

"I'll let Gwen know you're on the way." Jack smiled at him while sweeping on his coat and heading out the door.

**Author's Note: Hey thank you everyone for all the incredible support for this story. I am sorry for the wait but I hope it's worth it. I have the next chapter generally planned so I hope it won't be too long for the next one. Happy Reading!**


	4. Children of Earth

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Well, actually, Evan does and hes just so darn cute :) **

**Author's note: Um...its been two months...I'm sorry. My life was torn apart for awhile and I was really depressed. Getting my muse back at last so I promise it'll be more regular than it has been. I hope you enjoy this and the next chapter will have all freakin original stuff! Aren't we excited? Anyway, thank you for reading this and I hope you guys like it. Please review!**

Ianto's eyes itched as he stared at the computer screen. He knew it was late. Gwen and Rhys had gone to bed awhile ago but he couldn't let himself indulge like that. He never thought children would be threatened directly. The world may be ending but usually children were happily oblivious and safe. Was Jack right? Was it wrong for him to think he could have a son with this job? He itched to see Evan and to hold him but the last three days had been so packed he hadn't gotten even the slimmest chance. Evan was safe with Rhi, that was obvious, but he couldn't help but wish they could be together.

Ianto sighed and was tempted to click on solitaire just for something to do but knew he needed to sleep. The next day promised to be just as tiring as this one. Warm lips on his neck made him moan louder than he normally would. This warehouse was freezing and he hadn't been this tense in months. The minute Jack's lips touched him he felt the tension melt away.

"Come get some sleep." Jack murmured, each word brushing against his neck. Ianto swallowed hard and just wished Jack would fuck him. No words between them, just tantalizing touches that made him get goosebumps. Just making him forget it all for a few moments. Ianto whirled around in his arms and pressed their lips together firmly. He twined a hand in Jack's hair and felt the immortal moan. He pressed himself against Jack and felt that haze take over his mind that meant he wouldn't be thinking for a bit.

"Ianto-" Jack tried to pull away to let them catch their breath but Ianto didn't want any of that. Normally he did insist they take their time and enjoy it bu ttonight he didn't want to have a chance to think, just feel. He gently pushed Jack back to sit on the couch and straddled him. Jack's arms wound around him and for a few moments let Ianto indulge in his guilty pleasure.

"Fuck Jack, I need you tonight." Ianto barely recognized his own voice as it was thick with lust. Jack's blue eyes deepened and for a moment he cupped Ianto's face between his hands and simply looked at him.

"What is this Ianto? You haven't spoken to me all day and all of a sudden you want to ravish me? I can't say I'm complaining exactly, but this little thing,"Jack held up his left hand with a sparkle of gold on it. "This means that I know you inside and out and this is very much unlike the Welshman I love." Ianto blushed but kept their gazes locked.

"Jack I just want you to make me forget for a few hours." The silence is heavy and Ianto can feel his thoughts creeping to the surface again. To counter it he proceeded to grind their hips together. Jack moaned and gave in to respond to the warm body on top of him.

An hour later with Jack snoring beside him Ianto supposed he did get five minutes to forget, a very literal five minutes. Now he was alone again and stuck with his thoughts. Evan's face filled his mind and panic threatened to clench at his insides again so he did the one thing he hadn't allowed himself to do yet since the rain-drenched night on the roof, he daydreamed about his wedding to Captain Jack Harkness.

He wanted to get married in the mountains. It would be gorgeous up there and they could rent a cabin for afterward to spend a week or two. Although if he wanted a proper uninterrupted honeymoon he had better jump on recruiting the minute this 456 business settled down. So location is settled but what would they wear? For a traditional couple it would be easy but he had never been to a gay wedding before. Perhaps he would wear a traditional black tuxedo while Jack, if he could be convinced, would wear a white one with a black shirt underneath. It would all look very classy.

Now that his sister knew she could be there with her family which would be a nice change. She would have to meet Jack, but that wouldn't be too bad, Jack could charm the pants off anyone. They would be able to dance the night away by a gorgeous lake with the moon above it. He could just focus on his gorgeous husband, who was nearly fairytale perfect, and breathe him in all night long. There would be no tension like Gwen's wedding because now that the both of them were married they would surely lay off one another? But then again, what if they got fed up and ran away together? Ianto rolled over with a huff. Well, if that happened they would just both have to be eaten by a bear while he collected everything they owned. Rhys wasn't even that bad. Ianto chuckled to himself. And that was why he never really let his mind wander, it went far too many weird places. He shifted closer to Jack and let the older man's smell lull him to sleep.

!

Ianto sat on the couch with a mug of coffee and stared blankly at the news that was back to its normal mundane stories of how to save money and local heroes saving people. Ianto didn't listen, couldn't listen. Gwen Cooper had laid before him twenty-eight hours ago as stiff as a board and no soothing words to make the situation seem a little more positive. Jack was taking shower and Ianto had no doubt he would probably die a few times in there. Normally he'd be rushing in there to stop his love from hurting himself but Ianto couldn't blame him right now. He had had to sacrifice way too much in the last twenty-four hours to save humanity once again. He knew too well the need for pain to dim the pain enough to wrap your mind around it. He would go in there soon to pick up the pieces but for right now Jack could break as much as he needed to.

"Tad? Tad, are you okay? You and Jack have hardly said anything since you got home, are you mad at me? Is that why you left? I was too dangerous because I was doing that weird talking thing? I really didn't mean to! I didn't even know I was doing it." Evan looked at him with pleading eyes. Ianto had thought he was playing but it was obvious he just didn't know how to approach his Tad who had seemingly abandoned him for days.

"Come here Cariad," Ianto said with a soft smile and opening his arms to the little boy. Evan rushed into them and held on tight. Ianto stroked his hair and felt terrible they hadn't immediately talked to Evan about what had happened. "Neither of us are even slightly mad at you, I promise. You are the center of our worlds and the best thing that has ever happened to me. Now how about we order pizza tomorrow night for dinner, I know Aunt Rihannon didn't allow for pizza on her diet." Evan giggled and nodded against Ianto's chest and snuggled closer.

"I missed you Taddy." Ianto's heart broke at the small voice that broke the silence. Evan had never called him that, being a little too old and now it made him seem more vulnerable than ever.

"I missed you too Evan, so much." Ianto buried his nose in Evan's hair as he tried to control his emotions. Losing Gwen had been harder than he could have ever expected. It was different losing someone you were obviously close to and bantered with day in and day out. It was quite another to lose someone you had tried to avoid most of the time you had known them. Gwen had always seemed to have Jack and the rest of the team in her palm and any moment they would go to her and ignore him. Jack had seemed to be in love with her, Owen thought she had been one of the hottest women he had ever seen and eventually one of the best friends. Tosh had liked her for a female companion but Ianto had never had a reason to like her. But with her gone it hurt, like he kept looking for something that wasn't there anymore. Now he had a fiance that he had to try to connect to through the pain once again.

"C'mon Mr. Jones, I think it's high time you had a proper bed time. I have no doubt you and David stayed up far too late this past week." Evan weakly nodding indicated how tired and upset the little boy was that he didn't protest to a bed time. Ianto smiled and laid him down in bed. He kissed his forehead and went to go find Jack.

Jack sat on their bed staring out into space with only a towel on. Ianto cupped his face in his hands and got a blank stare when he struggled to meet the blue gaze he loved. He knew Jack was broken, it was to be expected but Ianto could only wish with all his heart that he could fix him.

"Jack, we both need to sleep so we can try to move on. The end is where we start from, you know that. I know it's impossibly hard to think of tomorrow but in reality its all we have. Gwen lived for every tomorrow with all she had. She was full of life which is why you loved her so much. We're going to build from the ashes and start Torchwood again."

"Yeah, we really are I guess." Jack's voice was hoarse and was still full of shock. It was hard for Ianto to be in this position. Jack had put him together so many times but this was the first time he had the chance to return the favor. Ianto swung onto the bed and knelt behind the captain. He kneaded the immortal man's shoulder's while he leaned down to kiss the strong neck tenderly. The stiffness barely subsided but Ianto hoped it helped. He leaned down to twine their hands together to tug Jack fully onto the bed. Jack laid down and Ianto curled into his spot by his side, the most natural thing in the universe. He played with Jack's large fingers and frowned when he felt no metal on his left hand.

"What happened to your ring?"

"I must've lost it in all the craziness." Ianto nodded slowly as he figured that with the explosion and everything it seemed more than a little likely.

"Good night Jack, I love you." Ianto waited as he listened to Jack's even breathing but got no reply. He never saw the gaze locked on the ceiling with a locked jaw and blank eyes staring at the dark ceiling.


	5. Torchwood 4

Ianto stood outside a coffee shop and lit a cigarette. He needed to call Lois later and see how she was doing and get her answer on recruitment. He was almost positive she would say yes but there was always the possibility for surprise. He thought of Owen as the nicotine burned through his system and realized it was one of their last simple conversations and how many times he had teased the doctor about his horrible habit.

Ianto sighed and forced the thoughts from his head. He really needed to move on, immediately. He shuddered to think how many weevils had run loose because they had no equipment to track them. Well technically he did but it wasn't hooked up, Ianto figured it would only depress him when he couldn't do much on his own. At least he just about had Lois and he had been pondering for days how to approach Rhys, the man was no doubt torn apart with grief but Ianto had a hint he needed Torchwood as badly as Torchwood needed employees.

Ianto watched as two men walked out of the shop in fast food uniforms and shook his head as he thought of the miserable stories he had heard from his friends. Back in his teens he had been too messed up to ever get a job of any sort but his friends had filled him in on what it was like. These two men were in their twenties and Ianto couldn't help but wonder what kept them there. One had a manager's uniform while the other had a simple employee's attire, both looked thoroughly miserable. Ianto looked at his feet as he lit a second, taking a luxury for a few more minutes before he headed home.

"This is so ridiculous Brian, I shouldn't still be there. I have a fucking police officer's education and I'm stuck flipping burgers! I need to find a real job, that place is going to kill me one day." The man ran a hand through his short, blonde hair and took a long pull from cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I've been keeping an eye out for you, I really have. There's just nothing out there right now. No one has been able to find anything. If you quit drinking every minute you're not at that place you life might get easier."

"The only way to deal with it is to drink. It makes me let go for a little while, I just care too much about that store. It's the only pleasure I get these days. I mean, Justin left me and I've never felt more lost. Everything at that place reminds me of him and its killing me."

"You should really quit Aaron, it's doing nothing good for you." Aaron dejectedly stubbed out his cigarette against the brick wall.

"Yeah well if something would give a little then I would be more than happy to get out of that place believe me.' Brian shook his head and headed toward a white little car.

"Yeah well if I don't want to get fired I better head over there. See you tomorrow." The two men parted and Ianto made his move.

"What if I told you I had a real job for you?" Aaron's head snapped up and he looked Ianto over. He slowly put out his barely lit cigarette and turned to lean a shoulder against the wall and give Ianto his full attention.

"I would say you have my full attention." Ianto took a deep breath and prayed he wasn't making a mistake by telling this man about the world inside his own.

!

"So let me get this straight, you just told a fast food, good for nothing, loser about Torchwood?" Jack stood with hands braced on the counter staring at him like he had grown an extra appendage. Ianto took a deep breath and faced him calmly with his hands deep in his trouser pockets and leaning against the wall for support.

"Well I was a good for nothing shop-lifting loser before Yvonne hired me. Unless you think I was a bad hire as well, sir?" Jack was stumped and his mouth worked soundlessly for a minute before he stood fully and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well Yvonne saw something in you obviously. You had something." Ianto shook his head.

"Well I see something in Aaron."

"Yeah, what's that? That he can't follow through? You don't go through training and then not follow up Ianto, that's just irresponsible."

"Jack, he wants to prove himself. He wants someone in this fucking world to give him a chance. He might not have been in the top of his class but that doesn't mean he's no good. Owen was nearly at the bottom of his class but he was a damn good doctor." Jack took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"Ianto we have no base and no team. We need to get things moving as fast as we can and you want to go around hoping that these losers have something amazing inside of them? We don't have time for this." Ianto took a step towards Jack.

"Well maybe if you were out there helping me recruit instead of sitting here moping then you could make those sort of choices. I'm doing the best I can Jack,as second in command." Ianto mobile rang and he glanced to see Rhys on the screen. He didn't say a word to Jack as he strode outside to take the phone call.

"Hello Rhys."

"Ianto!" Rhys's subdued tone filtered down th eline and Ianto once again wished for the jovial one he was so accustomed to hearing. The one that was happy, safe, and in love with his wife. "I think I'm completely mad but I'm in." Ianto was shocked and took a moment to respond. He had hoped that Rhys would come around but judging by his still purple eye he hadn't had high hopes.

"You're sure?" Ianto took out a cigarette and noted that this was the third of the day already and it was only just past noon. Not a terribly good sign. Rhys sighed heavily and Ianto could nearly picture him sinking into the couch he had once cuddled with his fiance on.

"Gwen love that job, loved it more than anything. Once I knew she raved about it, about all of you. How good and important it made her feel, how big of a purpose it gave her each day. Torchwood fucked her up in a lot of ways, made her into a different person. But I saw her when the world was ending Ianto, she was amazing. She was a bloody hero. I love Gwen, always will. And if the organization she gave her life to needs help then I suppose in her memory I'll help it"

"Rhys you are a very brave man and I know Torchwood will be more than glad to have you." They hung up and Ianto stood and looked up into the clouds. This was it, a new team was forming and it was time to move on. The last few days had been like a living hell but they were getting through it. Ianto had never really believed Jack when he had said they started from the end but they were doing it and it felt good. He mourned Gwen, Tosh, and Owen every day, it ached and burned but you just had to walk with it.

Strong hands came to massage his stiff shoulders and he sighed and tried to relax. He should stay mad at Jack but he couldn't and it really wasn't worth it. He turned and buried his face in Jack's chest. Jack's hands continued their sweeps of his back and shoulders and he felt the tears before he realized he was crying. Once started he couldn't stop, his shoulders shook which doubled the strokes and his walls came down.

"Ianto, oh Ianto, I'm sorry." Ianto grabbed his braces and fisted his hands in the light blue material beneath them. "Ianto, talk to me, please." Jack guided them inside and to their bedroom. They ended up in their usual position. Jack propped against the headboard with Ianto curled against him laying on his chest.

"I never appreciated you." Jack opened his mouth to heavily protest, what Ianto did was more than enough to feel appreciated. Ianto saved him in so many ways and cared about so many details it was hard not to feel cared for. "Do you remember what you said to Owen right before Abaddon came, when Owen was questioning your abilities as leader?" Jack frowned down at the brown head and placed a kiss in the soft hair as he thought.

"Honestly I've tried to forget that, I forgave Owen and that was the last I thought of our argument. What did I say?

"You told Owen to be head of Torchwood you had to have significantly bitter balls. I don't know why that always stuck in my head but it did and I've been watching you since. You know that I hate the spotlight more than anything but at times I did wonder what it took to run this place. I know all the paperwork and the procedures by now but the more personal things, how your heart feels to discipline people that mean the world to you. How it must feel to have to hire people that are replacements, no matter how hard you try to pretend they're not. Now I think I'm getting a taste and it hurts."

"Ianto you shouldn't have had to deal with any of that. I haven't been the best leader lately, I've hardly been present and it wasn't fair to put things on your shoulders. I threw our engagement ring away." Ianto started but Jack held him tight to finish explaining. "After Owen and Tosh left us I got really scared. I was hurting but also terrified. When I lose a team it seems to happen all at once, not sure why that is it just seems like that's how it happens. So then we lost Gwen and I thought for sure you were next.

One night when you were sound asleep I went to the Millennium Center roof to think. I thought about the last two years and how happy I had been. How much I loved you all, how tender my heart had gotten once again and I was bitter. As you saw with the 456 I have made some poor choices, my team left me after that night. All of them walked away, took Retcon and that was the end. Ianto, you're such a good person, so young and whole and you are all I have left of the best years I've had in a long time and I wondered how long before I made a choice that drove you away or lost you? But I know I was just being bitter about my condition, over the last few days I know I should have helped you but I watched you instead." Jack's throat closed over and he struggled to continue. "You have impressed me Jones, Ianto Jones. You went on alone when I was seemingly absent, which was partly true. I learned that you aren't walking away, ever. That you are in this for the good long haul and I could never love you more." Ianto's breath caught, Jack had never said that unless it was after sex or they were drunk. He had also never said it first. Ianto got choked up again and kissed Jack's shoulder.

"I love you too Cariad, so much. I guess we'll have to buy a new ring." Jack sighed and squeezed Ianto briefly.

"Maybe we still have a few things to work through."


End file.
